1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame, particularly to a hinge connecting a bow to a bow carrier of an eyeglass rim, which hinge comprises a hinge bracket, which protrudes from the bow carrier on its abutment face facing the bow and extends into a pocket, which is formed in the bow and open on the inside surface of the bow, wherein said hinge bracket carries two stub pins, which constitute a pivot and within the pocket are pivoted as a snap-action fit in bearing sockets, and grooves for guiding the stub pins as they are inserted, which grooves extend from said bearing recesses to the inside surface of the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In eyeglasses comprising plastic frames it is desired to form the rim-side hinge portions and the bow-side hinge portions integrally with the bow carriers and the bows, respectively, which are made of plastic. For that purpose it is known to provide the bow carrier with a hinge bracket, which carries upwardly and downwardly protruding stub pins, which constitute a pivot, and to provide in each bow a pocket for receiving the hinge bracket carried by the adjacent bow carrier. The stub pins of each hinge bracket extend into associated bearing sockets formed in the pocket of the associated bow. To permit the stub pins to be inserted into the bearing socket, the associated pocket is formed with grooves, which extend from the bearing recesses to that abutment face of the bow which faces the associated bow carrier and decrease in depth or width toward the bearing socket so that the stub pins will snap into the bearing sockets. That known design has the disadvantage that during an opening movement of the bow beyond a stop-defined open position, in which the bow is aligned with the rim-side hinge bracket, the stub pins formed on the rim-side hinge bracket will be forced out of the bearing sockets so that the bow will separate from the rim. Whereas the bow can subsequently be refitted on the rim-side hinge bracket until the stub pins again snap into the bearing recesses, the hinge will inevitably be worn out of the stub pins are repeatedly detached from the bow so that the proper use of the eyeglasses may no longer be possible.